Aerial vehicles such as unmanned aerial vehicles can be used for performing surveillance, reconnaissance, and exploration tasks for military and civilian applications. Such vehicles may carry a payload configured to perform a specific function. Typically, the payload is coupled to the vehicle via a suitable mounting platform. For example, an unmanned aerial vehicle used for aerial photography may be equipped with a gimbal for carrying a camera.
Existing mounting platforms may permit a payload to be carried only by a single vehicle type. This may prevent the user from using the payload with other vehicle types, thereby limiting the usability and versatility of the payload.